Mi corazón encantado
by Sakura Aisawa
Summary: -Reader Insert- Qué ocurriría si un día despiertas en el universo de Dragon Ball Z? Un mundo lleno de aventuras, drama y romance por descubrir! Mirai Trunksxreader, o... Vegetaxreader? Descúbrelo!
1. C1-Un mundo desconocido muy conocido

_**Hola a todos los que entraron aquí por curiosidad :D espero que les guste mi historia y los invito a leer!**_

_**Dragon ball y sus respectivos personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**_  
_**Por ser un reader-insert, el nombre de la protagonista ira en "_" , no me gusta ponerle nombre estilo OC, creo que se pierde**__**un poco la idea de ser uno mismo dentro de la historia.**_  
_**(Por cierto, las frases en " " significan pensamiento.)**_  
_**Pero bueno, sin quitar mas tiempo empecemos!**_

* * *

.:Capítulo 1:.

Sentí el cálido viento acariciando mi rostro mientras recuperaba la consciencia. Abrí mis ojos y asustada me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en mi hogar.  
_-"Definitivamente este no es mi cuarto..."-_

Miré hacia todas direcciones intentando reconocer el lugar en que me encontraba. Era una pequeña isla rodeada por el mar, con una casa rosada que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de ella, al lado de la casa se encontraba un extraño vehículo parecido a una nave.  
Lo último que recordaba era haber estado toda la noche viendo mis Dvds de Dragon Ball...luego me quedé dormida y... aquí estoy.  
El lugar se me hacía familiar, sin embargo jamás había viajado a una isla..."_¿cómo llegué aquí?"_

De pronto la blanca puerta de la casa se abrió, revelando la figura de una joven mujer con ojos azules y cabello calipso... ¿Calipso?!  
_"No será que ella es..."_

_-Oh, ¿Quién eres tú, y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-_ Dijo la mujer con aire de sorpresa.

_-Yo...-_

_-¿Con quién hablas Bulma?-_ La voz de un hombre aparentemente mayor me interrumpió.

Un señor bajito de ya avanzada edad se asomó por la puerta. Vestía una polera verde y unos shorts amarillos, con unas extrañas gafas rojas.

_-¿Qué está pasando?-_ Una segunda voz intervino en la situación.

Un pequeño cerdo se asomó por la ventana de la casa. Vestía una jardinera verde con una camisa blanca...espera..¿era un cerdo?!  
Ya todo tenía mas sentido cuando levante mi cabeza y leí que claramente en la pared de la parte delantera de la casa decía con grandes letras rojas: **"KAME HOUSE"**.  
Al darme cuenta de mi situación mi asombro era de esperarse, "ESTOY EN EL MUNDO DE DRAGON BALL!..EN KAME HOUSE!... CON BULMA, ROSHI Y OLOONG!... ¿es un sueño verdad?"  
Esto ya era demasiado ridículo, me dolía la cabeza y no comprendía nada. Sin percatarme, perdí el control de mi cuerpo y caí al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

_-Muchacha! oye!-_  
Desperté de inmediato al reconocer la voz de aquella mujer, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que ya no me encontraba en una isla, sino que en una especie de laboratorio.

_-Vaya susto nos diste!, no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi. Soy Bulma, trabajo en la Corporación Capsula.-_ Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

_-Uh, mi nombre es "_". Gracias por tu amabilidad Bulma.-_ Decir su nombre me sonaba tan ridículo, seguía creyendo que era un sueño, es imposible que esté hablando con la mismísima Bulma Briefs.

_-Un placer "_". Oye, ¿cómo es que llegaste de la nada a la Kame house? nos tomaste por sorpresa, de dónde vienes?_

_-...No lo recuerdo-_ Le contesté insegura.

_-Mmh... eso es un problema...el maestro Roshi y Oloong estaban muy preocupados cuando te vieron, pero les dije que te traería conmigo así que por eso estás aquí. Ah, ellos son ese viejo y el cerdito que viste hace unas horas-_

_-"Oh, no te preocupes, los conozco mejor de lo que crees"-_

Estuve un rato conversando con Bulma, el hecho de hablar con ella se me hacía bastante extraño, pero a la vez fascinante. Y no podía esperar a conocer en persona al resto de los personajes de tan famoso anime.  
Me preocupaba saber en que parte de la historia me encontraba, también sentí miedo por el hecho de estar en un mundo tan lleno de fantasías...pero si era un sueño o no, no tenía intenciones de irme, quizás esto sea mas interesante de lo que pueda imaginar.

_-Mujer! dónde están las toallas!?-_ Una varonil y gruñona voz se escucho por toda la habitación.

No era nada mas y nada menos que el príncipe de los Saiyajins Vegeta, parado al lado de la puerta, al parecer volvía de entrenar.  
Era mucho mas alto de lo que me imaginaba,... _"y mas atractivo también .. ejem!"_...lucía nada mas que unos shorts azules y unas botas... por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

_-Te dejé una al lado del sofá en la sala-_ Contestó Bulma tranquilamente.

Sin siquiera prestarme atención se retiró del lugar sin decir nada mas..._"Típico de él"_...

_-No te preocupes por ese cascarrabias, se llama Vegeta y vive aquí hace poco, es un poco frío pero en realidad es una buena persona._  
_Mmhh... cambiando de tema, porque no te quedas aquí?, digo, podrías ayudarme en mi trabajo a cambio.-_ Me dijo sonriente.

_-Oh, eso es muy amable de tu parte! pero, no quiero ser una molestia para ti-_ Le dije algo avergonzada.

_-Si te lo ofrecí es porque quiero que te quedes!, ahora te llevaré a tu habitación-_ Sin preguntarme mas, me llevó a una de los tantos cuartos que tenía esa enorme casa. _"Bulma...tan confiada con las personas como siempre...es igualita a la serie"_

Los padres de Bulma me aceptaron inmediatamente "y convenientemente...", su madre era una mujer muy alegre, y pocas veces decía algo que tuviera sentido. Su padre era un hombre simpático que siempre estaba reparando o inventando objetos. Y Vegeta...pues... mi presencia no era algo relevante para él.

Esa noche casi no pude dormir, empecé a pensar que no era un sueño...todo era tan real, todo como recordaba haberlo visto en la serie. Me torturaba pensar en la posibilidad de que no volviera nunca a mi casa, pero por ahora, solo quería disfrutar esta oportunidad de conocer un mundo nuevo, lleno de cosas que jamás había experimentado... y conocer a las interesantes personas que lo conformaban.

* * *

_***First chapter! yay! Sé que comenzó algo lento, pero desde el próximo capitulo les prometo que se pondrá mas interesante. Muchas gracias por leer.***_


	2. C2-Regreso?

_**Muchas gracias por leer y seguir mi historia, es completamente apreciado TwT**_  
_**Una vez más, Dragon Ball y sus respectivos personajes le pertenecen al gran Akira Toriyama.**_

* * *

.:Capitulo 2:.

Ya habían pasado casi un mes desde que llegué a este inquietante universo, "si es un sueño debe ser uno muy largo...".  
En este lapso de tiempo conocí a muchos de mis personajes favoritos..., quiero decir, a los habitantes de aquel mundo. Gracias a Bulma conocí al gran Goku, lo cual fue un verdadero honor. También tuve el privilegio de hablar con Piccolo y jugar con Gohan.  
Conocí a Krillin, Yamcha, Chaos, Ten shin han, Milk, y unos cuantos mas.  
Me gané la confianza de todos rápidamente, y pasé a ser como la hermana pequeña de Bulma.  
Pero había alguien que al parecer no confiaba en mi, no me hablaba, y al parecer le molestaba mi presencia...

_"El príncipe de los gruñones..."_

Tampoco es como si me afectara mucho su frialdad, mas bien, era un poco de decepción ya que era un personaje que me gustaba mucho en la serie. Pero bueno, no me iba a deprimir por su culpa, habían muchas cosas que quería hacer y no sabía por cuánto tiempo mas me quedaría.

* * *

Una mañana decidí salir a dar una vuelta ya que Bulma no estaba. Me dirigía a la puerta cuando...

_-Mujer!-_

Paré inmediatamente mi trayecto, por la ausencia de Bulma deduje que se refería a mi. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Vegeta, mirándome seriamente con su mirada fria, luciendo una ridícula camisa rosada y unos pantalones amarillos.

_-Se te ofrece algo?-_ Dije suavemente contrastando su anterior grito.

_-No se quien seas, ni de dónde vengas, pero estoy seguro que no eres de este mundo.-_

Sentí algo de miedo, no quería decirle a nadie que yo vivía en otro universo, en otra realidad. Que el mundo en el que ellos vivían no era mas que una dimensión ficticia que inventó alguien para entretener a un público.

_-Confiesa!-_ Gritó casi desesperado.

_-N-no se de que hablas, y por favor llámame por mi nombre.-_ Fue lo único que se me ocurrió contestarle.

_-Teh! tu ki será insignificante, pero es diferente a los que he sentido antes, ¿A qué has venido?!-_

_-Si fueras un poco mas considerado y atento, sabrías que no recuerdo cómo llegué hasta aquí!-_

_-A mi no me interesa como demonios llegaste! Quiero saber quién eres y a qué has venido!-_

_"Si será necio!"_

_-Bulma dejó comida en la nevera, puedes calentarla después._ Nos vemos luego.-

_-Espera "_"!-_

Diciendo esto me retiré cerrando la puerta relativamente fuerte, no quería discutir con él y me molestaba mucho su actitud.  
_"¿Qué se cree? Gritándome de la nada por ningún motivo...espera...dijo...mi nombre?"_  
Era la primera vez que no me decía mujer, y ese pequeño detalle hizo que desapareciera mi enojo, y una leve sonrisa apareció por mi rostro mientras caminaba por la calle.

* * *

Cuando llegué a la casa, Bulma ya había se encontraba allí.

_-Dónde estabas? Ya son mas de las 7 de la tarde!-_ Me dijo con tono preocupado.

_-Sólo salí a dar un paseo, no te preocupes-_

_-Mmh...bueno, pero no me vuelvas a asustar saliendo sin avisar y llegando tan tarde...entendido?_

_-E-Entendido...-_

_-Muy bien, ya vamos a comer, así que ve a lavarte las manos y te esperamos en la mesa.-_

_-Entendidooo...- _Contesté un poco mas entusiasmada.

La comida de allí no era muy diferente a la de mi mundo, sin embargo tuve la oportunidad de probar muchas cosas nuevas. La tecnología del lugar era evidentemente superior, era cosa de salir a la calle y ver robots e inmensas naves voladoras.

Después de comer, me dispuse a ver una película en la sala, preparé algo de comer y encendí el televisor.  
La película se trataba de una chica que viajaba al pasado, lo cual me produjo una extraña sensación de nostalgia al pensar en mi hogar.  
Debía reconocerlo, habían momentos en los que extrañaba mi casa, mi familia, mis cosas, mi vida. Pero aunque quisiera volver no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo...

Al pasar el rato, me sentí mas cansada, y casi me quedé dormida si no fuera porque sentí a alguien que se aproximaba a la sala.  
_"Es Vegeta!"_ Me hice la dormida para evitar confrontarlo nuevamente...porque no quería hablar con él...  
Percibí que se acercó al sofá, al parecer quería asegurarse si yo estaba durmiendo...lo que me puso aún mas nerviosa.

_-Tsk, estúpida humana...-_

_-"...Qué carajo le pasa a este tipo?!"-_

Pude oir que se alejaba de mi posición, pero por miedo a que regresara decidí seguir con el plan, un tanto molesta por sus anteriores palabras. Al cabo de unos minutos el sueño me venció y me quedé profundamente dormida, pensando en que todo sería perfecto si ese individuo no fuera tan antipático.

* * *

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño...no recuerdo bien, me sentía muy cansada, como si hubiese estado viajando por horas...  
Los cálidos rayos del sol interrumpieron mis pensamientos al sentirlos sobre mi rostro.

_-Hija...hija! despierta! ya regresé!-_

_..._

_"Mamá?"_

Grande fue mi asombro al abrir mis ojos y lo primero al ver es la figura de mi madre junto a mi cama.

_-¿Cómo has estado?, llamé varias veces pero no contestabas el teléfono ..has estado bien? Me preocupé mucho al dejarte sola por tanto tiempo.-_ Dijo suavemente.

_-"Es...Estoy en mi casa...?"_  
_...QUEEEEEEE?!-_

* * *

_***Dun dun duuuuuuun! Que pasará después? hehehe**_

_**Pero éste no es el fin! aún queda mucho mas por contar! Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en otro capítulo :D***_


	3. C3-Destino

_**CHALAA HEAD CHALAA! **_  
_**Hola nuevamente a todos los que siguen mi historia! muchas gracias por leer! n.n**_  
_**Como he dicho, Dragon Ball y sus respectivos personajes le pertenecen al gran Akira Toriyama-san!**_  
_**Bueno, vamos al grano...**_

* * *

**.:Capítulo 3:.**

Algo inexplicable me sucedió una vez... Quise convencerme de que todo fue una pequeña fantasía que mi obsesiva mente imaginó, el hecho de que viajé a un mundo diferente al nuestro, el hecho de que de alguna forma que no comprendo, fui...y que de alguna forma que tampoco comprendo, volví...

Desde que regresé a mi hogar comencé a sufrir de una extraña enfermedad desconocida para la ciencia, dependía de medicamentos que me tranquilizaban por periodos de tiempo, sin embargo, aún desconocía su origen y una cura para eliminarlo.  
Comencé a pensar que quizás me afectó al viajar a esa dimensión...no... yo no viajé...todo fue producto de mi imaginación...al menos eso me dijo el psicólogo...

Y ya 3 años habían pasado desde aquel suceso...

* * *

Ya había acabado otro aburrido día en mi ciudad...las doce de las noche ya se hacía presente en el reloj de mi dormitorio. Mi madre estaba durmiendo y aquí estoy yo, deseando terminar la cansadora rutina de mi día a día. Nada interesante ha sucedido durante tres largos años, y cómo desearía escaparme de la realidad de alguna forma. Fue entonces cuando miré mi colección de DvD's de mi preciado Dragon Ball. Bueno, ¿no es que fuera a volver verdad? sólo si veo un capítulo no me hará daño...¿verdad?

...

_-"Ah, éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos..."-_  
Trunks del futuro cortando épicamente a Freezer en dos con su espada, luciendo sus grandes habilidades...

No llevaba mas de la mitad del episodio y ya sentía que el sueño me vencía. " Sólo estoy un poco cansada...es todo"  
_"Si cierro los ojos por unos segundos..."_

...

No sé si fue buena idea hacer eso...porque anonadada me quedé al despertar en medio del patio de la casa de nada mas y nada menos que la de Bulma.

_-"_"!-_  
Al escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por una familiar voz, me volteé para ver a aquella mujer de cabellos calipsos y ojos azules brillantes que conocía tan bien.

_-Ho...hola, que tal?- _Fingí una sonrisa inocente.

_-QUE TAL? "_" ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADA!_  
_TE VAS SIN AVISARLE A NADIE Y APARECES DE LA NADA! ERES ALGUNA CLASE DE VIAJERA DEL ESPACIO O QUE?-_

_-"Puedes tener razón querida..."-_

_-Escucha Bulma, lo siento, pero ni siquiera yo se cómo volví...y te prometo que no tuve ninguna intención de irme cuando desaparecí.- _Yo misma me asusté al decirle ésto.

La cara de tristeza de Bulma me llegó hasta lo mas profundo, y sin previo aviso estaba abrazándome.  
_-BUAAAAAAAAAA!-_  
El inesperado llanto de un infante nos separó.

_-Oh, por Kami-sama... olvidé al bebé!_  
_"_" ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo!-_

Acompañé a Bulma hasta la habitación de la que provenían los llantos. Al abrir la puerta no sabía si reírme o impresionarme de tal espectáculo:

Había una pequeña cuna al lado de la ventana de la habitación, en la que se encontraba un bebé llorando desconsoladamente y a su lado...Vegeta.

_-Maldito insecto! Callate de una vez!-_  
Pero sus bruscas palabras solo alteraban más a la inocente criatura.

_-Vegeta, mira quién ha regresado!-_

_-AHORA QUE?!-_

...Un desagradable silencio inundó la habitación

_-Ho...ho..hola...-_ No sabía como hablarle, ya que no distinguí si estaba sorprendido, o aún mas enojado.

_-Pues háganse cargo ustedes de él!-_ Se levantó de su asiento y se fue sin mirar a ninguna de las dos.

_-...Bueno, podrás notar que no ha cambiado en nada ahahaha...-_ Bulma intentó reír de la vergonzosa situación.

No le tomé importancia a lo sucedido y me acerqué lentamente hacia la cuna, el pequeño aún estaba llorando.

_-Anda! tómalo -_ Me dijo Bulma sonriendo.

Un poco nerviosa de lastimarlo, lo tomé entre mis brazos y esperé a que se calmara. Cuando acabó su llanto me miraba seriamente con una profunda curiosidad, y aproveche para inspeccionarlo mas detalladamente:

Tenía los ojos azules un poco mas claros que los de Bulma, sus pequeños cabellos eran de una suave tonalidad lavanda, y pude apreciar que poseía la misma mirada que su padre, pero más cálida._"Es más tierno de lo que recordaba..."_

_-Es precioso verdad?, se llama Trunks.-_ Dijo orgullosamente Bulma, mirando a su hijo con delicadeza.

_-Se parece mucho a su padre.-_ Contesté riendo.

_-Oh!, cómo sabes quién es su padre? aún no te lo he dicho...-_

_-"Diablos!" Eh...pues...s.. se parece mucho a Vegeta! S..supongo que es de él...¿verdad?-_

_-Buena deducción jajajaja! Cuando se lo conté a Goku y a los demás no me creían!-_

_-"No los culpo..."-_

_-Pero bueno, "_" te vas a quedar cierto?-_

_-Me dejarías?-_

_-Por supuesto que si!, pero...vas a tener que ayudarme con Trunks, además de que tengo bastante trabajo. Te parece?-_

_-Siempre y cuando pueda serte útil-_

* * *

Y de esa forma volví a a ese maravilloso mundo al cual no me arrepiento de haber llegado, ese fascinante lugar que es mas interesante que la vida en mi propio mundo.

La madre de Bulma pasaba sus días cocinando, saliendo de compras y cuidando su jardín, pero ayudaba a su hija cuando podía. El señor Brief siempre estaba inventando cosas nuevas, sin embargo últimamente dedicaba su tiempo en construir juguetes y coloridas maquinas para Trunks, lo cual era extremadamente adorable. Y Vegeta... que pasaba mas tiempo entrenando que cuidando a su propio hijo, no me dirigía la palabra desde que llegué..._"Que podía esperar de él...?"_

Bulma era muy atenta con su hijo, pero tenía bastante trabajo, por lo que un día tuvo que salir temprano y llegaría en la noche...y que mejor manera que agradecerle su amabilidad y hospitalidad que cuidando a su pequeño tesoro? Pero ese mismo día no sabía de las cosas que me pasarían...

* * *

_-BUUUAAAA!-_  
_-Por favor Trunks, deja de llorar! me meterás en problemas!-_

Ya había intentado de todo para calmarlo, pero no tuve exito alguno. Como último recurso salí al patio con él en brazos y me senté cuidadosamente en el pasto. Lo mecí un poco y comencé a cantar lo mas despacio y suave que pude:

_El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor,_  
_al volar, destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin,_  
_con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul_  
_la verdad, huye a un golpe de pronto en ti_  
_como si un volcán hiciera una erupción_  
_derrite un gran glaciar,_  
_podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón..._

Contemplé con satisfacción que la pequeña criatura se había quedado completamente dormida.  
Permanecí así por unos minutos, hasta que un extraño sonido interrumpió el agradable silencio. Acto seguido una nave que nunca había visto antes, aterrizó de la nada en medio del patio.

_-Uh...ese no es el vehículo de Bulma...-_

No quería poner en peligro al bebé, así que lo dejé suavemente en su canasta sobre el pasto y me acerqué a la máquina desconocida.  
La parte de arriba se abrió y una figura humana salto de ella y aterrizó limpiamente sobre la tierra.  
Embobada me quedé al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba frente a mis ojos:  
Era un joven de no mas edad que yo , con profundos ojos azules y cabellos color lavanda, usaba una chaqueta azul con pantalones negros y cargaba una espada en su espalda.

_-"_-san"! Por fin te encuentro!-_ El entusiasmo de su voz al pronunciar mi nombre hizo que me sonrojara un poco...

-T..Trunks? _"Era REALMENTE mas agradable verlo en persona..."-_

_-Así es, he venido del futuro a verte.-_

_-Y a mí porque?-_

_-Porque vine a salvarte.-_

_-De que?_

_-... "_-san", tu vas a morir...-_

_-...d...disculpa...?-_

* * *

**_*Y así terminamos otro capítulo, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar :)_**

**_Qué? Es raro cantarle el opening de Dragon Ball Z a un bebé para hacerlo dormir? Porque cuando tenga un hijo lo haré XD_**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo ;3 *_**


	4. C4-Sentimientos

**_Todos debemos morir algún día..., pero, ¿podemos posponer ese dia? hehehe_**  
**_Dragon Ball y sus respectivos personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._**

* * *

**.:Capitulo 4:.**

_-"_-san", tu vas a morir.-_

_-D...disculpa?-_

La seriedad de su mirada me hacía creer que hablaba en serio, después de todo, en el anime nunca mintió acerca de los acontecimientos del futuro, pero..., a que se refería?!

_-Perdone que le pregunte pero, ha estado usted enferma o a tenido alguna complicación con su salud?-_

_"ah, es cierto..."_

_-P...pues si, un poco, pero no es grave.- "Ok, me estoy asustando..."_

_-Oh, qué alivio! al parecer llegué a tiempo!-_ Dijo con aire más relajado.

Entonces introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó un pequeño frasco.

_-Tóma un poco cada día y estarás mejor.-_

Lo tomé con desconfianza, dudando de su efectividad y aún cuestionando las desconocida actitud del personaje que se encontraba ante mis ojos.

_-Me harías el favor de explicarme emm...TODO?!-_

_-Antes que nada por favor no se asuste por lo que le voy a decir.-_ Ya había recuperado la seriedad de su voz.

_-Me asustas más si no me lo dices...-_

_-Bueno, lo que pasa es que..._  
_Como le dije, usted va a morir en unos años mas, a causa de una grave enfermedad al corazón que comenzó a afectarle alrededor de ésta época, pero la tecnología y la ciencia no esta lo suficientemente avanzada como para encontrar una cura a tiempo, por lo que los síntomas empeorarán con el paso de los años._  
_En el futuro usted fue una persona muy querida por mi madre y que la conozco desde que era un pequeño niño, su muerte fue algo que nos afectó mucho, por eso decidí viajar en el tiempo...-_

No sabía que decirle...¿Por qué la historia cambió tanto? en la historia que conozco fue Goku el que se enfermó y Trunks llegó del futuro para darle la medicina...pero ahora me la da a mí! y yo estoy enferma!. ¿Qué pasó con los androides? y los acontecimientos que deberían estar pasando? Entonces...Freezer murió? AHHH ESTOY TAN CONFUNDIDA!

_-Está bien...Trunks..."es tan raro hablarle, una vez más me siento ridícula..." te agradesco mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir y todo pero...¿estás seguro de que no hay algún error o algo así...?-_

ÉL bajó la cabeza y se limitó a responder... _-Si el hecho de que te haya visto morir en frente de mis ojos no es suficiente para ti...-_  
_"Oh, creo que lo ofendí con mi falta de confianza..."_

_-L..lo siento! Mira! me voy a tomar la medicina!-_ Rápida y nerviosamente abrí el pequeño frasco y tomé un poco de la extraña sustancia que contenía el envase.

_-Ves? si te creo!-_

Se rió un poco de mi inesperada acción y me miró fijamente. Podía ver que se parecía mucho a Vegeta... pero no en un mal sentido.  
Tenía la misma mirada...no...la suya era más cálida.

_-Vas a quedarte?-_

_-Eh? s...si, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría cambiar ahora para que tenga repercusiones en el futuro. Quizás por unos días...-_

_-Ya veo...-_

_-Si...-_

Un MUY incómodo silencio se hizo presente en el ambiente.

_-BUUAAAA!-_ El llanto de cierta personita interrumpió el desagradable silencio.

_-Ah! lo había olvidado!._- Corrí hacia el pequeño bebé y al tomarlo sentí que se había ensuciado el pañal.

_-Qué sucede "_-san"?-_

_-Hay que cambiarle el pañal...voy a tener que entrar.-_

En ese momento Trunks se sonrojó bastante y me quitó el bebé de los brazos.

_-Q..qué pasa?!-_

_-...YO PUEDO CAMBIARLO!-_

_-Aunque no lo haya hecho antes no significa que no pueda...anda yo lo haré.-_ Aseguré

_-T...te digo que mejor lo hago yo!-_

_Lo miré un momento sin comprender su actitud...hasta que... "ahhhhhh ya entiendo...hehehe, olvidé que es muy tímido..."_  
Probablemente no quiere que vea su... _-YA LLEGUEEE!- "Oh, es Bulma..., llegó temprano"_

_-Salí antes del trabajo y...ah! pero quién es éste apuesto joven? es un amigo tuyo "_"?-_

_-A...algo así.-_

Trunks decidió que no tenía sentido ocultar su identidad ante su madre,ella le contaría a los demás después.

Y así un nuevo miembro se unió a la casa y a nuestras vidas, ahora con la llegada de este misterioso viajero del futuro (misterioso, porque aún había cosas que no revelaba, yo creo que era para proteger la línea de tiempo...) el ambiente de la casa se tornó mas familiar e interesante, excepto por...sep...ese alguien al quien todo le molesta.  
Al principio Vegeta se lo tomó bastante mal, no lo acaptaba y lo ignoraba por completo, no mucho cambió su actitud a la semana de la llegada de su hijo del futuro.  
Trunks no siempre estaba en la casa, a veces salía sin decir a dónde, ni daba explicaciones porqué... _-Voy a arreglar algunos asuntos- _Era todo lo que decía. Yo pensaba que eran esas cosas que dijo de cambiar ciertos aspectos para el futuro, por lo que no le daba mucha importancia.

Lo que realmente me importaba, y me daba bastante curiosidad era saber qué tipo de relación teníamos Trunks y yo en su época. Según lo que pensé, yo sería mucho mayor que él, además de que me trata con respeto, eso de llamarme "_-san" y referirse a mi de usted ...me daba en qué reflexionar.

* * *

Una noche que me dirigía a mi habitación, iba caminando por el pasillo cuando...  
_-Aún no me has respondido lo que te pregunté hace tres años...-_  
De un salto me voltee para ver a Vegeta en su clásica pose de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared.

_-Ah, disculpa, no me acuerdo.-_ Le dije sonriendo. Sabía que eso le molestaba.

_-No te hagas la inocente conmigo!-_

_-Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada...-_

_-De dónde vienes!?-_

_-Vengo de la cocina...-_

_-Si serás estúpida! Cómo llegaste aquí?-_

_-Por mi madre, como todos los demás...-_

_-AHORA SI TE HAS PASADO!-_

Quizás no sería tan gracioso hacerlo enfadar si no pusiera esa cara.

Se acercó de forma violenta y me sujetó fuertemente por el brazo de manera tan rápida que apenas lo pude ver.

_-No me vuelvas a faltar el respeto de esa manera...OISTE!?-_

_-Oye! Suéltame! me haces daño!-_

Pero parecía no oírme, realmente lo hice enfadar esta vez...

_-Qué le estás haciendo?!-_ De pronto oí la voz de Trunks que justo apareció por el pasillo.

Inmediatamente Vegeta me soltó. _-No te metas insecto!-_

_-Me decepcionas papá!.-_

_-No me importa lo que pienses de mí!.-_

_-Si aún te queda algo de cariño por mi y por mi madre... quizás pudieras tratar mejor a tu hijo de ésta época, que falta le hace!-_  
Por como lo dijo, parecía como si le hubiera salido desde lo mas profundo de su ser...y como si hubiese esperado mucho tiempo para finalmente decírselo a la cara.

_-Bah, qué sabe una basura como tú...-_ Diciendo esto, Vegeta siguió caminando como si nada pasara, y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.  
Me sentía mal, como si acababa de hacer algo muy malo, y de escuchar algo que no me correspondía oir. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que Trunks me abrazó...él lo necesitaba y yo también.

_-Se encuentra bien?-_

_-S...si, estoy bien gracias..._  
_Puedo pedirte un favor?.-_

_-Lo que quieras.-_

_-Puedes dejar de tratarme de "usted" y llamarme "_-san" , es algo incómodo para mi.-_

_-Eh...-_

Al separarnos, miró hacia el suelo y dijo nerviosamente:

_-"_-chan"_  
_T...te parece así?.-_

No pude evitar sonrojarme de la manera en que lo dijo, gracias a Dios que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que él no se diera cuenta.

_-S...si, me gusta mucho así.-_

_-"_-chan" entonces...-_

Después de su previo acto, mi curiosidad en él aumentó. ¿Cómo éramos en el futuro? ¿Qué hice para ganarme su afecto? ¿Porqué a pesar de la brecha del tiempo que nos separaba, aún me quería como lo hacía en el futuro?

El tiempo me lo responderá.

* * *

**_*Tawww quizás me pasé un poco..._**

**_Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado =D_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer._**

**_Nos leemos!*_**


	5. C5-Un encuentro cercano

_**Uhh**__,__** el curso de la historia a cambiado considerablemente eh.**_  
_**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado este fic que escribo desde lo más profundo de mi retorcida mente. n_n**_  
_**Como he dicho, digo y diré, Dragon Ball y sus respectivos personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**_

* * *

**.:Capítulo 5:.**

Esa noche mis pensamientos no me dejaron dormir. No podía dejar de imaginar un posible futuro en que pude desarrollarme. Una realidad diferente, con un camino que me llevaría a algo distinto. Tampoco quería reconocer que no podía dejar de pensar en Trunks y en su gran amabilidad que me demostraba. _"Debí ser muy buena con él en el futuro..."_ era la única solución que quería aceptar. Considerando que no podía definir cuánto tiempo me quedaría en este mundo, por mi salud mental era mejor que no formara lazos afectivos con cualquier persona...pero...él no era cualquier persona...¿o no?

_"_-chan"..."_

"uuuggg"...volví a sonrojarme al recordar lo que había sucedido momentos atrás en el pasillo afuera de mi habitación. Me cubrí con las sábanas de la cama y me propuse dormir de una buena vez.

* * *

El sol se apresuró por demostrar su brillante presencia por mi ventana aquella mañana.  
Con desgano intenté levantarme, pero no tenia el ánimo de abandonar la cama, unos minutos más no le hacen daño a nadie...  
Cerré nuevamente mis ojos y permanecí allí, hasta que sentí movimiento en la habitación.  
_"No me importa quién sea, solo quiero dormir mas..."_  
No me moví ni un centímetro hasta que sentí algo que se movía sobre mi cama. Me levanté abruptamente para descubrir que el pequeño Trunks se había subido a mi cama...y estaba allí... sentado.

-_Cómo es que nadie te está cuidando?-_

Siguió mirándome...

_-No me digas que no hay nadie en la casa..-_

...  
_-Está bien, no tienes que responder de todos modos...-_

Lo tomé y bajé a la cocina con él en mis brazos. La mamá de Bulma estaba hablando por teléfono pero no habían señales de alguien mas en la casa.  
_-Está bien, como no tengo nada que hacer, qué te parece si salimos un rato?_- Le dije al pequeño, que se solo me miraba en silencio.

* * *

En un rato ya estaba en una plaza sentada en una banca con Trunks en un carrito. Habían niños jugando mientras sus madres los esperaban sentadas un poco mas lejos. Miré a al bebé que se estaba quedando dormido por el cálido ambiente.  
Pasaba bastante tiempo con él, la gente podría decir que soy su madre, pero ese cariño sólo puede dárselo Bulma.

Empezaba a darme sueño, todo era tan tranquilo, niños corriendo, hacía calor, autos volando, personas pasando, los pájaros cantaban...

De pronto, pensé algo que me dejó aterrorizada...los androides.

Los recordaba por la serie, por el tiempo en que me encontraba posiblemente llegarían en cualquier momento, pero Trunks no había dicho nada de algún desastre provocado por ellos en el futuro, ni siquiera los mencionó...entonces... no existen?

_"Frezeer no ha vuelto?_

_y Cell?_

_Nada?_  
_El problema mas grave es el de mi enfermedad? Cómo es posible que mi llegada a este mundo haya alterado tanto la realidad de este universo? Qué pasa si llegan y destruyen esta pacífica cuidad? aaarrggg!"_

No podía quedarme tranquila ante tales cuestionamientos, nada dependía de mi, ni siquiera si llegara a regresar a mi mundo. Temía en gran manera tener que vivir la experiencia de conocer a los androides. Por supuesto que no era lo mismo verlos en la televisión, que presenciarlos delante de mis ojos.  
Ahora todo es posible...y debería esperar lo peor. Sin embargo si algo llegara a suceder no dudaré en quedarme dormida enfrente de un televisor para intentar escapar... _"Por muy ridículo que suene"..._

_-Oh, Trunks..., me gustaría estar tan tranquila como tú...-_ Dije suspirando y mirando al bebé. Que ya se había quedado dormido.

_-Entonces no pienses tanto...-_

_-AAAAAHHHH!-_ Grité sorprendida. Me voltee para ver al **OTRO** Trunks que estaba por detrás de la banca riéndose.

_-Desde cuando que estás ahí!?_-

_-No hace mucho.-_ Dijo dándose la vuelta y sentándose a mi lado.  
Bajé mi mirada al suelo seguí sumida en mis pensamientos.

_-En qué piensas?-_

_-Háblame del futuro.-_

_-Si te digo demasiado pueden haber irremediables repercusiones en ciertas cosas.-_

_-Entonces dime lo que pueda oír.-_

_-Mhh...qué quieres saber?.-_

_-Cómo era yo.-_

_-Eras bonita.-_

_-No me refiero a eso!.-_

_-Está bien, está bien. Pues, no eras muy diferente. Siempre estabas ayudando a mi madre, te quedabas conmigo cuando ella no podía estar presente...y.. siempre me cantabas para que me quedara dormido._

_-...Ya veo...-_ Seguí mirando hacia los niños que corrían, con expresión vacía... _"Qué estaba esperando?, No es que quisiera oír algo más...pero... qué es esto? decepción? quería oír algo más..."_  
Finalmente, pregunté lo más ridículo que podría haber pensado..._ "Qué estoy haciendo?"_

_-Qué era yo para ti?.-_ No me importaba, solo quería decirlo.

_-Eh...p...porqué quieres saberlo?.-_

_-...Curiosidad...-_

_"Realmente quiero saberlo?"_

Al ver que no me respondía mi frustración aumentó...y de pronto me sentí aún mas cansada.

_-Estás bien?.-_

_-Solo tengo un poco de sueño...creo.-_

_-Es normal que te canses rápido... después de todo, si no te hubiera traído la medicina a tiempo tu...-_

Su expresión cambió...y también su tono de voz, no podía explicarlo  
Pero yo estaba incómoda, me dolía el pecho y tenía sueño, no sabía porqué. Miré el coche del bebé una vez más antes de perder el control de mi cuerpo, mis párpados pesaban mucho...

* * *

Ouch, me dolía el cuerpo... aún estaba cansada. Pero... me sentía muy cómoda, estaba en...mi cama?  
Al parecer si, abrí un poco los ojos y me vi acostada en mi habitación de la casa de Bulma, Trunks estaba mirando por la ventana, el bebé estaba durmiendo al lado...no tenía de qué preocuparme. Aún me dolía la cabeza, como cuando recién había comenzado con los síntomas...pero todo está bien. Lo mas probable era que Trunks me había traído hasta aquí, eso me tranquilizó, y cerré mis ojos  
una vez mas.

_-Hace años que no te veía dormir así "_-chan".-_  
_Qué eras tú para mi?..._

_..._

_eras todo..-_

* * *

**_*Chachaaaan!_**

**_Un improvisado final para un improvisado capitulo..._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y no se pierdan el próximo!_**

**_Nos leemos! =D *_**


	6. C6- Lo que no quiero aceptar

**_Ya 6 capítulos! no puedo creerlo! .w._**  
**_Aunque la historia no sea muy popular, planeo terminarla como debe ser, porque me he divertido mucho escribiéndola._**  
**_Espero que la disfruten, y que la lean hasta el final, para que mi tiempo empleado valga la pena =D_**  
**_Dragon Ball y sus respectivos personajes le pertenecen al gran y único Akira Toriyama._**

* * *

**.:Capítulo 6 :.**

_"Uhm...uh? esto no es una almohada..."_  
_-Pero que!?-_  
Me levanté de golpe para ver que no estaba sola en mi cama...que?  
Trunks estaba durmiendo a mi lado...ah, ahora recuerdo, ayer me quedé dormida en la plaza y él me trajo aquí...  
_"Era necesario que se quedara en mi habitación?"_  
Estaba tan cerca de mí que me puse nerviosa rápidamente. No era correcto, no quería despertarlo...pero tampoco quería que se fuera.  
_"De verdad estaba dormido?, mm...hay una forma de averiguarlo..."_  
Me bajé de la cama con cuidado y pude ver que el bebé ya estaba despierto, jugando con uno de mis zapatos en la alfombra del suelo. Lo tomé con cuidado y exclamé con voz ridícula:

_-Oh, por kami-sama! ya te has ensuciado el pañal! voy a tener que cambiarte de inmediato!-_

_-ESPERA!-_ ...dijo Trunks levantándose desesperadamente.

_-Jajajajjajajajajajaa! te estabas haciendo el dormido!.-_ Me reí de su instantánea reacción.

_-E..es que yo!...yo...uh...-_

Comenzó a sonrojarse y ya no le salían las palabras, mas que una situación graciosa, me parecía extremadamente adorable.

_-Está bien, no tienes que decir nada, gracias por traerme ayer.-_ Le sonreí.

_-Bueno... yo...yo..d.. de nada! m..me voy a mi habitación!-_

Dicho esto se fue apresuradamente con sus cosas y cerró la puerta nerviosamente.  
La verdad es que no era tan diferente a como lo había visto en el anime, pero sus tímidas reacciones eran realmente tiernas para mí,...al contrario de su padre...

_"Ah, es cierto...no he hablado con Vegeta desde entonces. Pero bueno, de seguro que él tampoco quiere hablar conmigo."_

* * *

Al terminar de vestirme bajé con el bebé a la cocina, para ver a Bulma y a su madre preparando el desayuno.

_-Ah, "_", lamento haber vuelto tan tarde ayer, hoy saldré con el bebé, así que no te preocupes por él..y emm, cómo has estado de...ya sabes,...tu corazón?.-_

_-Oh, no te preocupes por mí, con la medicina que me trajo Trunks estoy perfectamente bien!.-_ No quería preocuparla diciéndole que a veces me daban decaimientos.

_"Ahora que me acuerdo, hoy no me la he tomado aún"_  
Debo reconocer que aún tenía miedo, miedo a morir, miedo a que algún día ese dolor en mi pecho me matara, como en algún momento de algún mundo en un futuro, ocurrió. La medicina me había ayudado bastante y ese dolor disminuyó considerablemente, sin embargo, Trunks me dijo que era de esperarse que a veces me quedara dormida o que me desmayara, además de que me comentó que en el  
futuro siempre tuve un cuerpo débil.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Bulma salió con sus padres y el bebé. Y al parecer Trunks también se había ido. _"De seguro que fue a cambiar algo otra vez.."_  
Tenía bastante tiempo en mis manos, así que decidí hacer algo productivo y me propuse a limpiar la casa.  
En un cajón de una mesa en el laboratorio encontré un pequeño aparato que se parecía mucho ah...espera,...lo es!  
Era el radar del Dragón! _"Jeje, en mi mundo muchos fanáticos darían lo que fuera por tener uno de éstos, aunque sea falso"_  
Encontré muchas cosas interesantes, como planos de los androides que una vez Bulma los usó para construir un control remoto para destruirlos. Estuve entretenida con la enorme cantidad de objetos que reconocí de la serie, que no percibí el paso del tiempo.  
Ya había pasado bastante rato, y me había dado hambre, así que termine de limpiar y me fui a la cocina.

Por la ausencia de todos, la casa parecía mas grande, bueno, no estaba sola, Vegeta estaba entrenando en la cápsula de gravedad del patio, pero era lo mismo que estar sola.  
Después de comer me senté en el sofá de la sala a leer un rato.

De pronto comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, y recordé que aún no me había tomado la medicina que diariamente debía consumir.  
Me levanté del sillón y mis piernas me fallaron, por lo que caí al suelo sobre mis rodillas.  
_"Qué se supone que haga ahora?... debí haberme tomado la medicina antes...ahora que hago?!"_  
Intenté arrastrarme a la cocina, donde guardaba el frasco sobre el refrigerador, solía tomármela en las mañanas antes del desayuno por eso siempre la dejaba allí.  
Mi pecho ardía y me costaba respirar, pero tenía que llegar a la cocina de alguna u otra forma.  
_"Así que ésto era lo que sintió Goku cuando se enfermó eh?... hehe es peor de lo que me imaginaba...ahhh..."_

Llegué a la cocina y me puse de pie débilmente, me afirmé de la mesa pero no podía continuar, iba a morir allí!?  
Extendí mi mano intentando llegar al refrigerador...pero no tuve éxito.  
Sentí mi cuerpo caer, como quien suelta algo repentinamente.

Lo dí todo por perdido, qué iba a hacer? Me entregué al destino.  
...

Casi al caer, sentí que alguien por detrás alcanzó a tomarme en sus brazos, salvándome de la caída.  
Cansada, intenté reconocer a mi salvador, pensando que era Trunks, casi me desmayo de verdad al ver que era nada mas y nada menos  
que...  
Vegeta?

_-No te pueden dejar sola ni un momento sin que te pase algo? demonios!-_

_-"hehe...no cabía duda, era él."-_

Me sentó en la silla y me ayudó a tomarme la medicina, por supuesto, su expresión seria no cambiaba.  
Yo no sabía que hacer...su actitud me tomó por sorpresa. Quién diría que el príncipe de los saiyajins, y la persona mas orgullosa que podrías conocer demostrara piedad ante una pobre joven que estaba en apuros.

_-Muchas gracias...-_

_-No tienes nada que agradecer! Solo no se lo digas a nadie... oíste!?.-_

Su forma de ser me divertía, era tan fácil hacerlo enojar y era imposible ganarle en un argumento, pero en el fondo era una buena persona...aunque ni él quiera admitirlo.

No creí que lo hiciera, pero me ayudó a subir las escaleras y me acompañó a mi habitación.

_-Ya no dudas de mi?-_

_-No creas que porque te ayudé voy a dejar de pensar en ti como una amenaza.-_

_"Su orgullo ataca otra vez"_

ÉL se quedó apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, parecía querer irse, pero por algún motivo no lo hacía.  
_"Qué estaba esperando?"_  
Me quedé mirándolo un momento, lo encontraba curioso, y no me explicaba el porqué de su anterior actitud.  
Iba a decir algo cuando Trunks abrió abruptamente la puerta.

_-"_-chan"! yo...-_ Quedó en la mitad de lo que iba a decir al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en mi habitación.

_-Trunks! llegaste!._- Dije sonriendo.

_-Papá...que estás haciendo.-_ Su tono se volvió serio.

_-Nada que te importe.-_ Abandonó su posición y se dirigió a la puerta, evitando contacto visual, y se fue.

Trunks se quedó ahí, al lado de la puerta muy serio.  
_-"_-chan"... estás bien?.-_

_-S...si. Estoy bien...ocurre algo?-_

_-Él no te hizo nada?.-_

_-Me ayudó cuando me sentía mal, en realidad tu papá no es tan malo...-_

_-NO TE HIZO NADA, VERDAD?.-_

Me estaba asustando, era como si no fuera él, su mirada era fría y su voz aún mas.

_-...pasa algo?...Por favor dime!.-_

Miró hacia el suelo y como si estuviera apunto de arrepentirse dijo:

_-"_-chan"...lo siento, no debí gritar.-_

_-Qué está sucediendo?.-_

_-Tenía miedo...-_

_-De qué?-_

_-De que volviera a ocurrir...-_

_-Que ocurra qué?.-_

_-"_-chan"...-_

_-QUE?!-_

_-En el futuro...a ti..._  
_te gustaba mi padre...-_

_-..._  
_..._  
_es una broma verdad?-_

* * *

**_*BADUM! Los voy a dejar metidos por ahora._**

**_Por cierto, el motivo por el que no hablo mucho y no describo al personaje principal es porque evito caer en lo OC, la idea es que sea uno mismo dentro de la historia, dejándose llevar por la trama, bueno, así es mi estilo!_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado =D_**

**_Nos leemos!*_**


	7. C7-Motivación

_**Dubibiptuptitup! **_  
_**Están disfrutando la historia tanto como yo? hehehe**_  
_**Desde la profundidad de mi mente random, les presento el capitulo 7! -w-**_  
_**Dragon Ball y sus respectivos personajes le pertenecen al gran Akira Toriyama.**_

* * *

**.:Capítulo 7:.**

_-En el futuro...a ti..._

_te gustaba mi padre...-_

_-..._  
_..._  
_es una broma verdad?-_

Trunks permanecía al lado de la puerta mirando el piso, yo seguía sentada sobre mi cama, pensando en las palabras que acababa de decirme...  
_"Está bien..., lo admito, a pesar de todas sus cosas Vegeta no me desagradaba, siempre lo consideré como un personaje interesante... pero enamorarme de él? nah, no lo creo...o si?..."_

Me levanté de la cama, y caminé directo hacia él.  
_-Mírame.-_

Estaba evitando contacto visual, no sabía si estaba avergonzado o asustado.

_-Mírame o no te diré nada!.-_

Lentamente levantó la cabeza, aún así me miraba hacia abajo...ya que era mas alto que yo...

_-No me pidas que odie a tu padre porque no lo haré. Tampoco tengo rencor contra él...-_

_-N..no es eso es..-_

_-Déjame terminar!_  
_Aunque llegara a sentir algo JAMAS permitiría que ese sentimiento creciera, porque estimo a tu madre y no me atrevería a hacerle semejante daño. Además, viniste a cambiar el pasado verdad? por lo que la "_" que conociste no soy yo...bueno si lo era pero..._  
_emm...e...el futuro definitivamente cambiará, y eso también!. Y ya no te preocupes por tonterías...de verdad... es ridículo.-_

Ahora estaba molesta, molesta conmigo misma. No me creía capaz de hacer algo como eso...mas que nada tenía miedo...no quería que sucediera, no podía caer ante algo tan estúpido e imposible.  
Y ese innecesario estado mental llamado confusión llenó mi mente.

_-"_-chan"...tienes razón.-_ Parecía que la confianza había vuelto en su voz.

_-Eh? en qué?.-_

_-Vine para cambiar mi futuro...no..., vine a cambiar TU futuro.-_ Sonreí casi al instante.

_-Tehehe, no es necesario que digas esas co-_

_..._

Quedé en la mitad de lo que iba a decir... al sentir unos tímidos pero suaves labios apretarse contra los míos...  
_"Q...q..q..q..q..q...QUE HAGO AHORA!?_  
_m..me tomó por completa sorpresa! n..no me esperaba algo como esto! ahhhh! "_

Me puse muy nerviosa,...demasiado nerviosa, mi cuerpo no me reaccionaba y sentía mi cara caliente...muy caliente.  
Jamás había experimentado una sensación igual, podía sentir que él también estaba nervioso, pero podía manejar muy bien la situación.  
Era un poco húmedo, y bastante cálido...reconozco que era mas que agradable.  
Después de unos segundos que hicieron eternos, me soltó.._"hehe estaba tan sonrojado como yo"._

_-V...voy a cambiar tu futuro "_-chan"! te lo prometo!.-_

Demasiadas emociones fuertes por un día ...estaba colorada a más no poder, mirando el piso...no podía hablar.

_-L..lo siento! n..no debí haberlo hecho sin avisar!-_

_-Estoy...bien.-_

_-"_"!, TRUNKS!, VEGETA! YA LLEGAMOOOS!.-_ Seeeep, esa era Bulma sin duda.

_-V..voy a ayudarle a tu mamá con el bebé!...-_ Dije nerviosamente.

_-Espera!.-_

Pero yo ya había desaparecido, no tenía el coraje para mirarlo a la cara...y como toda una cobarde huí con una escusa barata.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente hice mis rutinas mañaneras y me sumí en un profundo e idiota estado mental de reflexión.  
_"Me gustó...me gustó mucho, pero a la vez creía que no estaba bien, él no pertenecía a mi tiempo y era el hijo de mi mejor amiga!"_

_-"_"?-_

Solo miraba por la ventana pensando en muchas cosas, estaba más confundida que nunca. _"Aceptaba que Trunks quisiera cambiar mi futuro, pero...esos métodos eran necesarios?"_

_-"_"? me escucha?-_

_"Y Vegeta...? Qué pasaría si..."_

_-"_"de verdad algo le pasa!-_

_-Eh?.-_ Volví a la realidad al ver al padre de Bulma mirándome preocupadamente.

_-De verdad se encuentra bien? a estado muy distraída desde la mañana...-_

_-E..estoy bien! no tiene de que preocuparse!.-_

_-Casi no comiste en el desayuno y no paras de suspirar mirando por la ventana, pareces enamorada! jajajajaja!.-_ Gritó Bulma desde la cocina.-

_-Les digo que estoy bien!-_ Ruborizada subí a mi habitación, no quería hablar con nadie.

Escuché a Vegeta subir las escaleras y detenerse en mi puerta.  
_-Tú, mujer, has visto las toallas?...-_

_-NO SE DONDE ESTÁN!-_

_-Arg! Pero qué vulgar eres! Y así te quejas de mí!.-_

_"Qué se supone que estoy haciendo!? A este paso todos se van a enojar conmigo..."_

_-Espera! Vegeta!.-_ Salí de mi habitación y corrí a su encuentro, lo que menos quería era que se molestara conmigo...sería un infierno...

_-L...lo siento, estoy un poco distraída..no era mi intención gritarte...-_

_-Mph! así está mejor._  
_Ya te tomaste la medicina? No quiero que me causes más problemas si te desmayas por ahí!-_

_-Yep! gracias por preocuparte.-_

_-No me agradezcas! Y no estaba preocupado!.-_

Oh, no pude evitar reírme... siempre reaccionaba igual...  
De pronto mi risa se detuvo al sentir a alguien bruscamente tomarme de la mano y arrastrarme a una habitación.  
_-Oye oye! Cuál es tu problema_!- Uh...era Trunks..  
Me soltó mientras cerraba la puerta.  
No me miraba al la cara, como si estuviera pensando con qué frase comenzar a explicar su repentina acción. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa...había cerrado la puerta de SU habitación...

_-Trunks...porqué hiciste eso?-_ Pregunté inocentemente.

_-Y..yo...-_

_-No me digas que estas celoso!-_ Decidí comenzar con algo absurdo para alivianar el denso ambiente.

_-C..celoso de mi padre? claro que no!.-_

_-Yo nunca dije que era específicamente él!.-_ Comencé a reírme

_-N..no! es que...-_

_-Admítelo!.-_

_-No voy a admitir nada!-_

_-A qué le tienes miedo?.-_ Dije con una sonrisa

_-Ya basta!-_

La situación no pudo haberse puesto más ridícula si no hubiera comenzado a hacerme cosquillas para que me callara.  
_-P..para! m..m..me rindo!-_

_-Es mi venganza por decirme estupideces!-_

_-Pero s..si tengo razón!-_

Él era más fuerte que yo, no podía soltarme, aunque esto ya se había convertido en un juego...

En un torpe y rápido movimiento me tropecé cayendo de espaldas en la cama.

_"auch..."_

_-"_-chan"...-_

Trunks se sentó suavemente sobre la cama, su expresión había cambiado.

_-No me importa lo que pienses de mí, tampoco me importa lo que pienses de mi padre...bueno, si, un poco...- _Sonreí por lo último.  
_-Pero ni el tiempo ni el futuro me van a impedir decírtelo...-_

_-Decirme qué?-_

_-Yo..._

* * *

_***Teheeh eso es todo por ahora!**_

_**Mmm...quizás lo último fue muy cliché, pero siempre quise hacer algo así n_n**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado =D ***_


	8. C8-Sorpresas agradables y desagradables

_**Este fic está dedicado a una muy buena amiga mía que siempre le ha gustado Dragon ball, mmm quizás diga su nombre al final ¬w¬**_  
_**Bueno, Dragon ball y sus respectivos personajes le pertenecen al gran y único Akira Toriyama.**_

* * *

**.:Capitulo 8:.**

_-No me importa lo que pienses de mí, tampoco me importa lo que pienses de mi padre...bueno, si, un poco..._  
_Pero ni el tiempo ni el futuro me van a impedir decírtelo...-_

_-Decirme qué?-_

_-Yo..._  
_..._  
_yo te amo.-_

_-...!-_

No estaba preparada para algo así, todo había pasado tan rápido, sin embargo, también era como si lo hubiera esperado de alguna forma...  
Me miraba fijamente con una intensidad que no podría describir.  
_-Y..yo...-_

_-Shhh no tienes que responderme ahora...-_  
Comencé a sonrojarme demasiado al darme cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca...y en su cama.  
Podía escuchar a Bulma trabajando en el piso de abajo, no era el momento ni el lugar apropiado para encontrarse en tal situación.

_-"_-chan...", creo que es correcto que te cuente ciertas cosas, antes de que tomes alguna decisión..._  
_En un futuro no muy lejano, unos años más adelante, existía una mujer, una mujer bastante especial. Personas que la conocían decían que provenía de un mundo desconocido e inimaginable para nosotros. Aquella chica no tenía familia, vivía en la casa de una amiga, y trabajaba con ella para subsistir._  
_Aparte de su amiga se encontraban más personas que habitaban la casa, como los padres, el esposo y el hijo de ésta, los cuales aceptaron a la joven, cada uno a su manera._

_Como su amiga trabajaba mucho, la joven pasaba sus días cuidando del pequeño de la casa, un niño problemático e inquieto que solo pensaba en jugar, sin embargo, el niño sentía una profunda admiración por ella, y la quería tanto como a su madre, pero de una forma distinta, ni él estaba seguro de ello._  
_A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la joven mujer solo lo veía como un niño y nada mas..., una pequeña criatura que debía cuidar para facilitarle trabajo a otra persona._  
_Con el paso del tiempo, esta chica enfermó de un virus desconocido que le impedía moverse con libertad, y que le ocasionaba incómodos problemas de salud, pero siempre insistía en que estaba bien, como si nada le pasara, pero el niño sabía que en lo profundo de su ser... le dolía, y no quería demostrarlo._  
_Esa chica estaba enamorada del padre de aquel chiquillo, pero por el cariño que le tenía a su amiga jamás hizo algo para demostrarlo._  
_Muchas veces el niño le preguntaba cómo era que le había llegado a gustar un hombre como ese...tan orgulloso, arrogante...y bajito._  
_Ella nunca dio una respuesta concreta, solo sonreía, le acariciaba la cabeza y decía... *Algún día cuando crezcas lo entenderás...*_  
_Eso lo frustraba, quería demostrarle que podía ser un hombre para ella, quería que viera que él a pesar de que no era un adulto, podía quererla, y protegerla de esa enfermedad que tanto la hacía sufrir...pero no podía hacer nada..._

_Entonces llegó el día en que el cuerpo de la joven ya no pudo soportar la enfermedad...y murió irremediablemente._  
_El niño quedó destrozado...nunca pudo decirle nada, nunca pudo hacerle ver todo lo que quería demostrarle, y nunca olvidó la última vez que la vio sonreír...junto a lo último que le dijo... *No te preocupes por mí, anda, y busca tu propia felicidad...*_  
_Luego de unos años, la madre del muchacho diseñó una máquina del tiempo por su trabajo, y como prueba él decidió viajar al pasado a cambiar aquel destino...a buscar su propia felicidad...-_

...

Casi lloré al escucharlo terminar su relato, nunca nadie había hecho tanto por mí.  
_"Merecía esto?"_ No lo sabía, pero de una cosa estaba segura..., yo también lo quería.

Seguía mirándome fijo, esperando una palabra, algo que le devolviera la seguridad...pero no sabía que decirle  
_"Qué se supone que debía sentir?"_

_-Sabes "_-chan"? Ahora ese niño es un hombre...y si puedo demostrarlo.._

_-Me tienes en TU cama, en TU habitación...no necesitas convencerme con nada mas!-_ Bromeé nerviosamente para suavizar el ambiente.

_-Noope, aún hay cosas que quiero hacer..-_ Decía mientras se acercaba más.

_-T...tu qué?!-_

_-CHICOOS LA COMIDA ESTÁ LISTAA!-_ Una familiar voz gritó desde la cocina en el piso de abajo.  
...Hermosa manera de matar el momento.

* * *

Permanecí silenciosa durante el almuerzo, estaba evitándolo...como la cobarde que soy. Quería decirle algo pero necesitaba pensar primero antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

Después de ayudarle a Bulma un rato, me quedé con el bebé en el patio, hacía calor y necesitaba tomar aire para refrescar mis pensamientos.  
Como no se quedaba dormido, procedí a tranquilizarlo con mi método infalible...

* * *

Al terminar de cantar, ya se había quedado dormido por completo_."Teh, que irónico que te esté cantando esto a ti..."_  
No se cuánto tiempo me quedé así, pero estaba apunto de quedarme dormida cuando...  
Tuve una sensación extraña, el bebé de pronto comenzó a llorar, y Vegeta que estaba en la máquina de gravedad salió apresuradamente.  
A los segundos Trunks estaba afuera de la casa también.

_-Qué está pasando?-_ Pregunté.

_-De quién es ese ki?_- Dijo Trunks confundido.

_-No hay duda...es del desgraciado de Freezer!._- Vegeta parecía mas enfadado que de costumbre.

_-Pero qué sucede ahora?.-_ Dijo Bulma asomada por la ventana

_-Bulma! voy a pelear, tráeme mi traje!-_

_-Podrías pedirlo por favor!-_

_-No seas ridícula! no hay tiempo para estupideces! Bah!, no te necesito!-_

Vegeta terminó buscándolo por su cuenta, y al estar listo se fue de inmediato literalmente volando.

_-Ah, espera papá!_-

Detuve a Trunks tomándolo por la chaqueta, demostrando que no quería que se fuera. Bueno, en el anime no le pasaba nada en ese combate, pero como han cambiado las cosas podía temer lo peor.

_-"_-chan"..., por favor no te preocupes por mi.- _  
Me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y me susurró al oído:  
_-Además tenemos que continuar lo que dejamos pendiente hace un rato...-_

_-O..OYE!- No pude evitar sonrojarme..._

Dicho esto, se fue rápidamente para alcanzar a su padre, que ya había desaparecido en el cielo.

* * *

**Dubibiptuptitup!**

**n.n Tehehe**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Saludos!**


	9. C9- No quiero tomar decisiones

_**Dragon Ball y sus respectivos personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**_

* * *

**.:Capítulo 9:.**

_-"_" no vas a comer?-_

_-Eh? ah...no tengo hambre...-_

Bulma y yo estábamos en la cocina preparando algo de comer, mi estómago me dolía...pero su causa no era falta de alimento...

_-No te desanimes tanto, pareces más preocupada que yo!-_ Bromeó Bulma.

_-Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Tu esposo y tu hijo fueron a arriesgar sus vidas.-_

_-Sabes, yo confío en ellos. Vegeta es fuerte y no se dejaría ganar tan fácil, además Trunks es casi o más fuerte que él. Estoy segura de que regresarán._

_-...Puede que tengas razón..-_

_-Ves? Ahora come algo!-_

_"Es cierto, si pelean juntos no debería haber problema..."_

_-Por cierto, "_"...- Su tono de voz había cambiado por completo._  
_-Qué te traes con mi hijo?-_

_-QUE?-_

_-Ay, vamos, que ya no tienes que escondermelo!-_

_-N..no pasa nada!-_

_-"_" Trunks es un joven muy atractivo, es comprensible...-_

_-"Ahora qué está diciendo!?"-_  
El rubor de mis mejillas me delató. Nunca he podido ganarle a Bulma en una discusión.

_-Bueno, debo admitir que es un poco extraño para mi, ya que el Trunks del presente es apenas un bebé.-_  
_"...TIENE RAZÓN! me siento pedófila..."-_  
_-Pero...creo que eres una buena muchacha...sep! me gusta la idea!_-

_"...Al menos cuento con tu aprobación querida..."_

* * *

Ya había pasado casi una hora, y no había señales de nada. Pese a las palabras de Bulma estaba muy nerviosa, no podía evitar imaginarme lo peor.  
Y hablando de imaginarse lo peor... si Freezer regresó, significa que los androides también vendrán? Ahhhh! no quiero!...  
Pero, si han de venir ya deberían estar aquí...algo definitivamente está mal...

_"Me preocupo demasiado... si tienen que venir que vengan! que vengan todos los enemigos de todas las sagas! de alguna forma llegué a este mundo y no voy a gastarme preocupándome!"_

Me apoyé al borde de la ventana a contemplar el cielo, me relajaba mirar las nubes, algunos pájaros,un fulgor brillante...  
_"..._

_Pero qué..._

_Es Vegeta!"_

Aterrizó suavemente en el patio, su traje estaba algo gastado, sucio y polvoriento.  
Bulma corrió hacia él, pero como siempre, era difícil que demostrara algún signo de afecto a la preocupación de su mujer.

Comencé a entrar en pánico, no veía a Trunks por ninguna parte, Vegeta había llegado sólo.  
Salí al patio, tenía que preguntarle directamente.

_-Eh? ese mocoso no pelea nada mal. Pero claro, yo habría podido vencerlos sin su ayuda de todas formas.-_

_-Vencerlos? Eran mas de uno?-_ Preguntó Bulma.

_-Ese cobarde de Freezer vino con su padre y un miserable ejército de debiluchos, no eran más que unos insectos...-_

_-Cielos papa, era necesario que volaras tan rápido?-_ ...Una familiar voz dijo aterrizando en medio del patio.

_-No es mi culpa que seas más lento que yo! Además quería llegar pronto, me muero de hambre!-_

_-Iré a preparar algo de inmediato para los dos, ya que comen como saiyajins...-_ Dijo Bulma, Vegeta la siguió al interior de la casa.

Permanecí quieta parada en donde estaba, como esperando algo. Trunks estaba no muy lejos de mí, esperó a que sus padres entraran para comenzar a hablar:

_-Estás molesta?-_

_-No realmente-_

_-Entonces?-_

_-Estaba preocupada..-_

_-Te prometí que volvería-_

_-Lo se.. pero..-_

_-No, no digas nada.- Dichas sus palabras se acercó, abrazándome suavemente._  
_-Por qué no entramos? ya va a empezar a hacer frío.-_

_-Está bien...-_

* * *

Fuimos a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama con una mano apoyada en mi pecho._ "Las emociones fuertes le hacen mal a mi corazón..."_

_-Puedo preguntarte algo?-_

_-Lo que quieras.-_

_-Qué sabes de los androides?-_  
Me miró preocupado, pero necesitaba preguntárselo.

_-"_-chan"... cada vez me haces creer más en que mi padre tenía razón...eres de verdad de éste mundo?-_

_-Pero qué dices?-_

_-Cómo sabes tú de su existencia?-_

_-Y.. yo te pregunté primero!-_

_-Hehe, está bien, está bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte por ellos, el laboratorio del dr. Gero está completamente destruido.-_

_-...lo dices en serio?-_

_-Claro, yo mismo lo hice. Una de las tantas cosas que hice cuando desaparecía de la casa fue ir a destruir ese molesto lugar, puede que ocurran cosas diferentes desde ahora.-_

Sus palabras me aliviaron bastante...una preocupación menos!  
_"Aunque... eso significa que número 18 está muerta...pobre Krilin!"_

_-Pero... no hablemos de eso ahora, mejor continuemos lo que habíamos dejado pendiente...-_

_"...es rápido.."_

_-Sabes? tengo la aprobación de tu madre_- Le dije con una sonrisa

_-Ohh? y para qué precisamente?-_ Ugg ni yo estaba segura.

_-No sabes lo que ha tenido que pasar, ni cuánto tiempo esperé para poder hacer esto...-_

_-Hacer q..-_ Me interrumpió casi abalanzándose contra la cama sobre mi.

_"...es muy rápido en todo sentido!-"_

Dí un sobresalto al sentir su mano tocando mi pierna.

_"..VAS MUY RÁPIDO!"-_

Me sonrojé aún mas cuando se acercó a mi rostro y susurró suavemente... _-No quiero hacer nada que te pueda hacer sentir incómoda..-_  
Quizás incomodidad no era la palabra exacta...mas bien, no estaba segura de qué hacer.  
Sin esperar mi respuesta comenzó a besar lentamente mi cuello. Una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo, me mordí el labio para evitar que se me escapara algún sonido de dudosa procedencia.

En ese momento no me importaba nada, entendí que a veces es mejor vivir el momento, de verdad me preocupo demasiado por pequeños detalles. También puede ser que..

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

_-"_", TRUNKS! PAREN LO QUE SEA QUE ESTÉN HACIENDO!_  
_TENGO QUE HABLAR CON "_"!-_ Dijo una inconfundible voz de mujer golpeando la puerta.

_"..._  
_perfecto..."_

_-Definitivamente Kami-sama no quiere que sigamos.-_ Bromeé

_-Dile que estás ocupada...-_ Dijo Trunks con una cara realmente desanimada.

_-Va a tener que ser en otra oportunidad.- Me levanté y abrí la puerta._

_-"_" tengo que mostrarte algo ahora!-_

_-Tiene que ser ahora...?-_

_-Sip! tiene que ser ahora! ven rápido!-_ Bulma me tomó del brazo y me llevó a una de las habitaciones del laboratorio.  
Había una máquina que no había visto antes, parecía un refrigerador, pero por dentro tenía una especie de cabina.

_-Qué es esto?-_

_-Esto... es una máquina en la que estoy trabajando con mi padre, al parecer si nuestros cálculos son correctos existe la posibilidad de transportarnos a un universo paralelo al que ya conocemos!-_

_-...e.. eso es absurdo! vida en otro mundo.. eso no es posible!.-_

_-La verdad es que he escuchado de Vegeta mencionar mas de una vez que tu no pertenecías aquí, eso me interesó mucho! pero no por ti! La idea de que exista un mundo aparte del nuestro es fascinante! y si completo la máquina seremos capaces de viajar hasta allá!-_

Me había tomado por sorpresa...cómo iba a explicarle que no quería volver? ese aburrido mundo en el que hay tanta gente...pero tan pocas personas...  
Por un momento pensé en mi hogar, de verdad quería quedarme aquí? la opción de volver me hizo pensar muchas cosas, pero no podía decirle nada por ahora.

_-No se de que hablas Bulma, pero no crees que es algo ridículo? no tienes pruebas para demostrar tu teoría, mejor olvídalo.-_

_-Quizás tengas razón...pero no me rendiré hasta terminar la máquina! te probaré que soy capaz! y cuando la termine me tendrás que llevar a conocer tu casa!-_

_-Piensa lo que quieras... me voy a dormir.-_

_-Oh, está bien. Pero, oye..._-

Yo ya me había dado la vuelta y me dirigía a mi habitación. Trunks estaba en la puerta.

_-"_-chan", yo..-_

_-No estoy de ánimo ahora, buenas noches.-_

Sin decir más, cerré la puerta y me tiré en la cama, abrazando una almohada.

_-...Qué debería hacer ahora...?-_

* * *

**_*Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, la verdad es que me falta inspiración..._**

**_pero bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente!*_**


	10. C10- Resolviendo problemas

_**Ufff.. lamento la tardanza, pero soy una persona algo ocupada -.-**_  
_**Pero se los prometí! Definitivamente voy a terminarla.**_  
_**Dragon Ball y sus respectivos personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**_

* * *

**.:Capitulo 10:.**

Ya estaba harta de mi actitud insegura, tenía que actuar mas confiada en mi misma, ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería?  
En el fondo lo sabía, y tenía que tomar una decisión si o si.

Ya era tarde en la noche y al parecer yo era la única despierta. Bajé silenciosamente las escaleras hacia el laboratorio de Bulma, donde se encontraba aquella maquina que de seguro me traería mas de un problema.

Tomé cuidadosamente los planos con las investigaciones de Bulma y decidí que debía deshacerme de ellos, por lo que los rompí en varios pedazos, unos los enterré en el jardín, otros los tiré a la calle, y otros los lancé al lavadero.  
Ya con eso debería detenerla de todo avance que pueda realizar. Ahora tenía que asegurarme de que la máquina no funcionara...

_"Lo siento mucho Bulma...pero es lo mejor para todos"_

Abrí los circuitos de la máquina, y sin saber exactamente que hacer, procedí a estropearla lo más posible, destrozando ciertas partes y enredando cables importantes. No lo niego, era muy deshonesto de mi parte, pero no podía permitir que mi lugar de origen quedara al descubierto.

De pronto escuche pasos que se aproximaban al laboratorio..._"Oh, no..."_  
Sin poder hacer mas, me escondí detrás de uno de los grandes muebles que se encontraban allí.

_-Sal de allí "_" es inútil que te escondas, se que estás ahí!-_  
Oh, perfecto... era Vegeta.

_-No me hagas perder la paciencia! tu ki es inconfundible, sé que estás aquí!_-

Ya no tenía sentido seguir escondiéndome, además tenía considerado que asumiría las consecuencias de mis acciones.

_-Ho..hola...-_

-Puedes explicarme que demonios haces a estas horas despierta y metiéndote en cosas que no son tuyas?!-

_-P..por favor no se lo digas a Bulma..-_

_-Vas a tener que darme una muy buena razón para que no le diga.-_

Suspiré...lo pensé, y decidí que era correcto decirle la verdad, después de todo, me ahorraría mas problemas que escondiéndolo.  
Busqué las palabras mas apropiadas y la manera mas simple de explicarle para que no pensara que era una clase de fenómeno del espacio.

* * *

Después de una larga conversación, Vegeta pareció comprender un poco más mi situación, yo estaba muy nerviosa y sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

_-Jah! Yo siempre tuve razón!-_

_-"...Creo que escuchó lo que quería escuchar..."-_

_-Bueno, la verdad es que no me importa, sin embargo, no creas que porque me dices eso voy a confiar en tí._  
_Ahora vete a tu habitación! no quiero perder más el tiempo.-_

_-"...de verdad no entiendo a este tipo... "-_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Bulma estaba desesperada buscando los planos e intentando arreglar la máquina sin avance alguno.  
Vegeta no dijo absolutamente nada de lo que había visto y escuchado en la noche, eso me dejó mas tranquila.  
El señor Brief le aconsejó a Bulma dejar el proyecto por lo costoso y complicado que sería continuar sin los planos, por lo que para mi alivio, lo suspendió por el momento.

Ya todo parecía ir bien, los días eran tranquilos, lo pasaba bien, y no podía quejarme por nada. Pero...

_-"_-chan"..-_

_-Uh, que pasa Trunks?-_

_-Quiero hablar contigo.-_

_-Lo estás haciendo ahora-_ Sonreí

_-En serio...-_

_-Está bien, que sucede?-_

_-Eres feliz aquí?-_

_-Seep!-_

_-Me quieres?_

_-Claro!-_

_-...Sabes.. quiero hacerte una proposición..-_

_-N..no hables tan serio! me estás asustando..-_

_-"_-chan"... tu aceptarías..._

* * *

**_*_****Bum! Tehehe lamento que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo disponible, por eso me he tardado bastante, lo lamento mucho u.u**

**Pero hey! que ya se acerca el final! Sep! Ya falta poco.**

**Muchas gracias por leer! (Y esperar n_n')**

**Saludos!***


End file.
